E-commerce has drastically increased in recent years. Users are able to purchase a wide variety of products from many different vendors. However, most on-line shopping environments require users to click through numerous pages to interact with the environment and locate products. In many instances this is time consuming and cumbersome. Additionally, many on-line shopping environments do not provide mashup capabilities that can offer a more user-friendly experience. Therefore a need exists to overcome these problems.